


Her Destiny, Should’ve Been Mine

by MCD_ShipperFatale (xvictoriadoyle)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Drinking, F/M, Mentioned Charter Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 15:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4882186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/MCD_ShipperFatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo ha sempre saputo, che di lei aveva bisogno.</p><p>(Post Age Of Ultron)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Destiny, Should’ve Been Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per #MNCC (Il Mercatino Dei Nomi Cose e Città) di @maridichallenge, prompt:  
> -Scarlet's Walk, Tori Amos;  
> -Treno;  
> -Zurigo;  
> -Mosca.

_You just lift your lamp_

_I will follow._

_If you're a thought_

_you will want me_

_to think you_

_and I did and did._

_[...]_

_There was a time_

_when I thought_

_that her destiny_

_should've been mine_

 

Tutta la vicenda era cominciata con un banale evento, un incontro casuale. Tony Stark era andato in un bar, ad ubriacarsi, e aveva trovato Natasha.

Il giorno prima si era celebrato il funerale di Bruce. Non c’era nessun cadavere, ma dopo mesi e mesi le risorse dello SHIELD non avevano rilevato nessuna traccia, quindi era stato dichiarato morto ufficialmente.

C’erano gli Avengers, Fury e la Hill.

Natasha era rimasta, e quando la bara vuota era stata sepolta, aveva posto sopra un mazzo di fiori bianchi.

Lui l’aveva osservata andare via, non l’aveva fermata. Meritava di vivere il suo dolore nel modo che preferiva, se aveva bisogno avrebbe chiesto.

_Tony, Tony, credi davvero a quello che pensi?_

Il punto cardine della questione era che anche a Stark quel funerale faceva male, perché Natasha lo amava, ma lui lo considerava il suo migliore amico. E perdere un amico, per uno che ne aveva già pochi di suo, non era poi una cosa così facile.

Ma non riusciva ad ammetterlo.

Così aveva guidato fino al primo bar che aveva trovato, aveva preso una bottiglia di whisky che -nonostante il prezzo esorbitante- era orribile e si era messo a osservare la porta, mandando giù comunque un bicchiere dopo l’altro, aspettando qualcosa.

Qualcuno con cui cominciare una rissa? Una donna di cui non si sarebbe ricordato il nome? O più semplicemente, conforto?

E poi era comparsa Natasha, che possibilmente poteva essere tutte e tre le cose insieme. Gli occhi erano rossi, ma il trucco perfetto e i capelli apposto, come sempre.

Un unico pensiero gli passò per la mente: aveva bisogno di lei.

Barcollando, percorse la distanza che separava il suo tavolo dal bancone a cui si era seduta, con un bicchiere di vodka in mano. Nat lo aveva bevuto in un unico sorso, e poi si era alzata.

Aveva posto una banconota da venti sul bancone e lo aveva trascinato via.

In silenzio, sotto la luce dei lampioni, si era fatta condurre da Tony fino alla sua auto, e si era messa al posto di guida, dopo averlo aiutato a salire.

Per tutto il tragitto, erano rimasti in silenzio. Alle tre di notte, aveva parcheggiato davanti alla villa di Stark.

Lo aveva portato in camera, e mentre era sul punto di uscire, lui l’aveva attirata a sé e l’aveva baciata con foga. Non avevano fatto l’amore, perché non c’era spazio per i sentimenti in quel momento.

Le loro ferite erano recenti, facevano ancora male, e quello era solo un lenitivo per il dolore. Alla fine, Tony aveva pianto, urlato, ma lei lo aveva tenuto stretto, senza versare una lacrima.

Era lei quella forte tra loro due. O più semplicemente, non dimostrava di aver bisogno di piangere.

Sapeva tenersi tutto dentro, Nat.

Alla mattina, si era svegliato e l’aveva trovata accanto a lui. Era rimasta a vegliare il suo sonno tutta la notte. E lo aveva fatto per le settimane successive.

Cercava di non farlo bere troppo, la sua Natasha, e restava sempre sveglia quando dormiva, per calmarlo dai suoi incubi. Si riposava solo quando lui era in laboratorio.

Quando la situazione si era stabilizzata, lo aveva aiutato a rimettere in piedi le Industries. Era tornata a essere il suo avvocato, e aveva lasciato lo SHIELD.

 

Un giorno, dopo essere stati a un appuntamento di lavoro a Milano, erano saliti su un treno per Zurigo. Voleva portarla a vedere il Lago e il Museo D’Arte, fare un giro romantico per le stradine della città, osservando i monti innevati.

Era stato un gesto dolce, che da Stark non si sarebbe aspettata. L’unico problema era una mosca che girava per il loro vagone. Aveva cercato di scacciarla, ma poi lui l’aveva convinta a rinunciarci.

Aveva appoggiato la testa sulla sua spalla, e si era addormentata.

Mentre vegliava su Natasha, Tony si era reso conto che per molto tempo aveva sognato, inconsapevolmente, che il destino di lei fosse anche il suo.

Solo adesso, si rendeva conto che entrambi i loro destini erano legati profondamentoe, l’uno dipendente dall’altro.

Lei aveva acceso una luce, e lui l’aveva seguita.

E lo avrebbe fatto per sempre.


End file.
